


One's Trash is Another's Treasure

by vinczu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Tina Chen, Crime Fighting, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, F/M, Gavin Reed is a softie inside, Hate Crimes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, No Beta, RK900 name is Nines, Smut, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Is Bad at Feelings, hinted ConnorxHank if you squint, kid model, mentions of selfharm and selfdestructie tendencies, no beta we die like man, reed900, yes his cats names are from Sailor Moon sue me - there is a reason for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinczu/pseuds/vinczu
Summary: “I must have hit my head before coming in today.” Gavin laughed, edging on hysterical, both hands deep in his own hair almost hurting himself.“That may be, yet that doesn’t change the fact that this” and the tiny guy presented himself both hands open in a great gesture. “Is your partner Detective.”Gavin stared. Hard. Hands still buried in his hair. “I must be hallucinating, yeah” he laughed again. The sound more frightening than before. “Hey!” he screamed “Chen can you see the kid?” He pointed at the fringing boy before him.Tina looked as unamused as ever, looking him up and down then followed the line of his pointer finger. She quirked an eyebrow then leaned back to her desk flipping Gavin off.---After a case fires back, Gavin has to face a new obstacle. While RK900 finds out more then he ever imagined about his partner thanks to his misfortune.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	One's Trash is Another's Treasure

There were few things that were worse than losing one’s partner. Its body  being smashed  to bits right before said partner’s eyes. Etching every gruesome detail into the Detective’s mind. The sound of crunching plastic and metal still itching inside his mind.

It wasn’t that their relationship was so great. It wasn’t even good. Half bad, Gavin decided. Crouching before the precinct, smoke hanging from his lips. His hood hid most of his face and that was what he wanted. He wasn’t about to take the pitying looks, or the angry glances.

Gavin the lone wolf. He chuckled white smoke leaving his lips in small puffs. How long was the Tin Can with him, two months top, felt a lot more if you asked him. He leaned back, his back hitting the wall, a sight left his lungs at the memory of the events of last night .

If he followed protocol, if he listened to the android, if the dipshit hadn’t had such a fucking goody two shoe programming  . If all the ifs weren’t there he wouldn’t be here. Alone again.  RK900 the best and only one prototype Cyberlife still had before changing direction, destroyed .

Or, as Gavin wouldn’t even dare to say, Detective Nines the android was dead.

All because a puny man with a way too big ego tossed him aside. He was half waiting for the call to reprimand him.

The detective pinched the delicate skin on his scarred nose. Massaging away whatever was building behind his eyes. There was no fucking way he was about to cry because of a plastic thing. A shuddering breath left his lips before standing up again.

He cursed as he tossed the smothered bud into the bin. He scrubbed his face before pushing his hood back with one smooth motion. The precinct was as always bustling with people. With a heavy stride, a slight slouch and hands hidden in his pockets he pushed forward to his desk.

He glanced towards Lt. Anderson’s and Connor’s station, not finding them. His brows lifted but shrugged and proceeded towards his goal.

The Detective’s desk, complete opposite of his late partner’s. Messy couldn’t describe it.  Papers and reports tossed around haphazardly, his mug resting next to his tumbled over thermos. There were some remnants of coffee there, which he couldn’t care less about. Nothing was dirty except the table after all, so no one got the bitch about that.

The desk opposite him was vacant as of yesterday. Yet somebody sat at the pristine display of professionalism.

Gavin leaned to the side as he dropped into his chair, the head before him peeked up at him. Big round eyes ice cold blue and a little frown. Hair too well combed for a little kid, and his posture too straight if you asked Gavin.

The little boy had a light colored skin, lips pushed to a defiant line. Hands laid on his laps, and for fuck’s sake who gave this little guy such a preppy outfit. He had a dark button down under an off white wool west, a knee high short and long dark socks. His feet clad in black loafer, sitting still like a puppet. Gavin leaned to the side, looking under the table. The boy didn’t even move his leg, even though they were dangling from the high chair. He lifted his eyebrows as he came back leaning back in his chair. Glancing around the precinct he couldn’t point out any parent who was looking for their child. So the preppy little fucker must have chosen the only open seat to rest.

Gavin huffed, his eyes back at his terminal, he looked through the case that was the demise of his partner.

They were still...  He was still waiting for forensics to finish their damn business at the crime scene so he could finally move forward  .  The case they were investigating  was rooted  deep with hatred, towards humans or androids wasn’t clear  . The preparator was clever enough to cover their prints.  Other then Gavin no one at the precinct thought that there were any similarities between the cases that he investigated with Nines the last two months . It was more of a gut feeling than anything. Look where it got them. Where it got Nines.

He sighed again, his eyes so focused on the picture of gruesome murder before him that he didn’t realize the kid moving next to him .

He almost got a heart attack and  haphazardly  tossed his smoke ridden jacket on the preppy bastard’s head.  It took the little guy a moment to scramble out of the heavy leather and glaring at Gavin, who already closed his terminal showing the standard DPD logo .

The kid scrambled for the mouse, and it ticked Gavin off “No No NO! Buddy!” he laughed  nervously  as he lifted the little guy with ease. Surprised by the unresponsiveness of the kid. If anything the guy looked even more surprised. “Where is your mommy huh?” Gavin shifted them so the boy sat on his lap. Arms hugging from the back so the little fucker wouldn't be able to touch anything.

“Hey!” he shouted finally “Who is this kid with?”

Curious glances, but no one came running for their picture perfect son. Gavin huffed, craning his neck towards the breakroom.

“Buddy, what’s your name?” the Detective finally decided to interrogate the little guy. “Did you lost something?” he turned a bit so he saw some of his fugitive face.

“Detective Reed do you believe that sitting an unknown child without a guardian in your lap is a wise decision .”

Gavin froze, jumping up, kid still in his arms dangling while he  hastily  looked around. “Nines!?” voice more unguarded then he assumed.

“I am here Detective.” the little guy looked up at him.

For Gavin’s record he had the mind not to let the little guy fall from his embrace. He took a step back, put the guy  firmly  to the ground. Snached his coat from the fimble fingers, tossing it over his chair. The itch inside his mind was back full force as he took in the kid once more.

The sassy little shit had the grace to stand one hand on his hip, eyebrows quirked. All high and mighty smirk on his face. All too familiar moles under his right eye and on his jaw.

“I must have hit my head before coming in today.”  Gavin laughed, edging on hysterical, both hands deep in his own hair almost hurting himself .

“That may be, yet that doesn’t change the fact that this” and the tiny guy presented himself both hands open in a great gesture . “Is your partner Detective.”

Gavin stared. Hard. Hands still buried in his hair. “I must be hallucinating, yeah” he laughed again. The sound more frightening than before. “Hey!” he screamed “Chen can you see the kid?” He pointed at the fringing boy before him.

Tina looked as unamused as ever, looking him up and down then followed the line of his pointer finger. She quirked an eyebrow then leaned back to her desk flipping Gavin off.

“I assure you that everyone can see me  just  like you Detective.” the smug little shit put on Nines signature pose. Hands behind his back legs  slightly  apart. Ready at anything, always made Gavin want to shout ‘at ease’ at him.

Gavin took a step back, but before his fight or flee instinct could kick in Fowler screamed down from his office.

“Reed, 900 to my Office. NOW!”

It was like delirium, Gavin was still not sure if this whole thing was in his head. He had some bad drunk episodes sometimes. Or was this purgatory, did he not live after yesterday’s miscalculated raid. Mini Nines words, not his.

“-ed, Reed for fuck’s sake...” Fowler growled. “I sure as hell hope you took notes while I talked and that’s why you are so out of it.” there was something in his words almost like humor.

Gavin flinched his mind back on track, he leaned forward. One hand up as a shield as he spoke, no whispered to his Captain. “Hey, Captain you see the kid too right.”

“I can still hear you, Detective.” a frown.

“Reed stop this!” Fowler slapped the table as he stood up.

Gavin  on the other hand  remained leaning forward, eyes unimpressed, channeling his inner Tina . “Stop what?” he snarled, a tick under his left eye. Clear note of his anger. “This was ridiculous when it was the most badass android, or whatever.” he took a step back his hand drawing circles in the air around the little guy. Who was still standing at attention, head tilted in disbelief. “But this is a KID!” he screamed and was pretty sure the whole precinct could hear him.

“Only my temporary body is like this Detective.” Mini Nines told him, his expression alien, on the kid model. “I may have lost some of my functions until my standard body is back” he turned a bit “I assure you I can keep up with you.”

A pout, Gavin would have sworn saw one. Making his brows draw together, this was not happening. He would have rather cried because of a deceased officer then this. “I-I-I feel uncomfortable showing gruesome pictures to a kid.” change of tactics.

“Yet, you weren’t uncomfortable with a little boy sitting on your lap for an extended time, against said boy’s wishes.”

A mischievous glint in those round eyes, made Gavin backpadle a bit. His conditioned mind started to act against his upbringing. “You have the balls you little fucker!”

The little boy’s face turned a shade of grayish red that could only be a blush “I’ll let you know that kid models don’t have genitalia,” he stomped with one of his tiny feet “Pervert !”

The office became very quiet then.  Gavin halted for one because the tantrum was child like, and for the fact that his ‘partner’s’ eyes become wide in realization what he did and said .

Fowler gave them one second to bounce back before he tossed them out.

-

Reed sat down to his terminal again, determined that all this was a bad dream. Or he  really  was at limbo and this was punishment. He heard his late partner’s chair and  decidedly  didn’t look up.

“Detective.”

How could it be that even in this tiny body the voice held such authority, Gavin mused avoiding eye contact. His terminal come back to life yesterday’s events flooding his mind again.

“Detective Reed,” small Nines pushed on. “I know it is still a shock, but until my body  is finished , both you and I have to put up with this temporary kid model.”

“It”s not such a shock” Gavin stated scrolling to the end of his report. “Yet another reminder how androids gonna take over sooner than later.”

From his peripheral vision the detective saw that annoying smirk he grew accustomed to the last two months .

“Would you elaborate?” his tiny hands folded before him on the table.

Reed rolled his eyes, busying himself with the coffee stain that didn’t bother him, but gave his mind an out. “I saw you  being squashed  yesterday afternoon.” he picked at the sticky thing on the surface, grimacing when it got under his fingernails.  Maybe  it was time to finally clean the desk.  “I was there when nothing but a blue blotch remained of you,” Gavin huffed leaning back in his chair finally catching the round blue examining him from the other side . “ but I guess this is a perk of being a machine.”

  
He got a frown and a pout which wasn’t off-putting now that it lost it’s shock value.

“I am happy to see that my death didn’t phase you.” the kid model retorted something  slowly  tightening in his chest.

Gavin snorted for the lack of a better word anchoring himself with one swoop movement, his hands clasped in his lap . “To die you have to be alive to begin with.” there was no humor in his voice. If this was gonna continue like he should chase the fucker off while it is easier.

The android’s lips became a line,anger mimicked  precisely  on his features. Yet before he could retort Gavin’s other menace strode in.

“Little brother!” so much amusement was illegal in one sentence.

There it was. RK800. Connor. Smile plastered to his round face. That annoying prick.  Gavin remained slouching forward elbows on his thighs, brows knotted at the otherwise ‘cute’ scene .

Connor tossed manners out and lifted his little brother, as he referred to it, to the air grinning and hugging the little guy  .  It was funny enough when Nines had his grown up body, and hysterical now with his mini self dandling from his predecessor’s grip  .  Connor even went and nuzzled the kids face, where a great imitation of embarrassment colored the little guy’s features .

“What a scene...” Hank surprised the Detective.

Who only lifted one brow checking the love struck gaze the Lieutenant.

“Get a hold of you old man.”  Gavin grumbled annoyance giving place to amusement at the little protest that Mini Nines gave .

“Oh shut up,” the older retorted his voice still coated with teeth-rotting sweetness. “You should be happy that you partner is back.”

The detective stood then, without emotion fishing for his phone, making eye contact with Tina . Universal signal to coffee and bitching time. “Yeah, aren’t I fucking lucky?” then he slouched over to the break room, already tapping on his phone.

Nines watched the dejected back of his partner.  He wasn’t expecting anything from the man, but if his core wasn’t wrong he had a rather panicked voice and video clip of Gavin from the other day  .  His foot hit the floor grateful that his predecessor finally let go of him and he swiped away the creases of his clothes .

“Hello little guy.” Hank ruffled the android’s perfect hairdo.

“Lieutenant!”  Nines nodded  politely  , ignoring the ebb that he wanted to let rampage against the onslaught that his hair had to take .

Connor smiled, no beamed. “I was never happier that the RK units have a cloud to save coding.” he said, his hip hitting Hank’s desk  leisurely  as his partner sat down.

“It was still a gamble.” Nines provided, finally rearranging his hair and standing as tall this model let him.

"Well we are happy you took it.” Hank said  casually  sinking into his chair, hands clasped in his lap.

Nothing like Reed’s patronizing manner. Nines was always jealous how Connor was able to change the Lieutenant so much. Logic told him it was because Connor  was made  to infiltrate, not hunt and compromise.

He spent two months of his short life with the grumbling Detective who everyone seemed to keep at a distance . And vica versa. At first Nines thought it was his lack of emotion that made the man irked. Then he jumped to the next conclusion of it being that he was almost the spitting image of his predecessor.

Who Gavin seemed to hate with passion.

At the mark of their fist month Nines realized that in fact he  was included  in the distance right away. Not even hate or banter between them. The detective had limited relationships at the precinct.

He hated Connor.

He tolerated Hank, and Nines sometimes saw him idle on the old man as he spoke with Connor.

He had a ‘friendship’ with Officer Tina Chen. The woman was one of the most lukewarm people around the precinct. Which could somehow rationalize the fact that Gavin would seek her presence. Not to mention the fact that both of them were anti-android before the Revolution. Tina the quiet one, looking at the other side, while Gavin barked at anything.

The last relationship should have been between them. Gavin had drawn a line early.  At the break of their second month together Nines realized that his presence was nothing to the Detective .

Other than a tool per se.  They worked quite well together because Gavin, in contrast what everyone seemed to believe, was pretty good at his job . Seemed to like it too. So when there was a case they worked in tandem using each other's assets to the fullest.

His musing ended when he realized that the Lieutenant was talking to him.  Never happier to be able to recall everything happening around him in nanoseconds he was able to answer without a beat .

“No, they said that while they have my blueprints it may take up to one month to recreate my chassis and Thirium Pump.”

“Hm,” Hank nodded  mostly  to himself. “Why the kid model though?”

“Yeah Nines why the kid model?” Connor had a shit eating grin, as Gavin would call it, plastered over his face knowing his reasons all too well.

_> ‘RK800’_

_> ‘It’s Connor, little brother.’_

_Even in their connected mind space Nines could hear the joy in his predecessor’s metaphorical voice._

_> ‘Connor,’ Nines started  slowly  ‘you promised not to  indicate  anything about my current situation other than  purely  necessary.’_

_> ‘Now have I said anything?’ Connor answered  sheepishly  sending apologies  subsequently . ‘But you can’t deny how it is funny that-’_

  
“You don’t even have a LED.” Hank thumb caressed his temple taking both of them by surprise. Something fraying at Connor’s edges but he pushed it away  rapidly  from his little brother’s prying eyes.

“You better be careful old man” Reed declared back at his desk with half cup of coffee in his hands a smirk plastered to his scarred face . “That is a feisty one, sexual harassment lawsuit to boot.” he snorted beyond himself.

“At least he didn’t manhandle a kid into his lap Detective.” Connor retorted.

Gavin spluttered the coffee putting the last nail to his ‘must clean the desk operation’ ignoring the bear like laughter of Anderson .

-

Through the shift Nines watched his partner taking in the micro-expressions that clouded his face  . That was something that he liked to do in his idle time. He always took pride in knowing what the Detective was doing, reading, or thinking  just  by looking at him. As the man never looked at him other than cases he learned early that this  was allowed .

Ignored as everything else he did.

When the time for them to go home creeped closer Connor walked up to their desks. His hands clasped before his chest, joy radiating from his stance. “Nines, where are you staying?”

The kid model turned in his chair, almost comical as his legs didn’t reach the ground. He looked up at his brother deadpanning “Here at the station.”

“You cannot.” Connor declared “I talked with Hank-”

“Dipshit is coming home with me.” Gavin said, not even lifting his gaze from his screen.

Both androids looked at him, mimed surprise on their faces.

“But Gavin-”

“Detective Reed-”

“In ten we are going so better get ready then.” he said pushing back his chair and left to the direction of the toilet.

“I didn’t know that” Connor said, still shocked at the turn of events.

Nines frowned, jumping a bit at the sudden pat on his head. Hank ruffled his hair again. “Good for you.” he said with a nice rumble and if Nines didn’t know better he would have sworn that the man looked relieved at the fact.

Connor’s eyes showed the same realisation before his usual pleasant smile came back ushering the Lieutenant out the precinct .

Nines sat at his chair legs dangling and for the first time in his new body he started to move them  rhythmically  going with his thought process  .  He was sceptical but somehow excitement gnawed its way to his wires, and he found himself be impatient waiting for the Detective .

Gavin looked at his reflection water running down his face. Almost growling.  If he wanted to be honest this morning he planned to go drink, get someone to drown his memories of his late partner’s death  . Yet here he stood after six hours of brain wrenching pictures and fond looks on Hank’s face later.  He saw the hurt thunder through the Lieutenant's eyes in a millisecond while the plastic prick asked if the kid could stay with them .

“Most advanced model” he sighed pushing from the sink “my ass.”

He splashed the  remainder  of water from his hands as he walked back to his seat finding Mini Nines finally starting to imitate a kid . Gavin mentally congratulated himself for avoiding this disaster before happening.

"Ready?” he sprinkled the cold water at the little guy’s face earning him a scrunched up frown.

Whatever the little shit wanted to say stuck to the back of his throat and the way to his motorcycle was silent.

“We are using this?” Nines asked, sounding incredulous eyeing the vehicle.

Gavin clasped the helmet already on the bike. “Nah we  just  taking a photo with it” he sighed, “of course we are taking it di- kid.” he backpedaled again his upbringing knocking at the back of his head.

“This is a modified model” Nines started “it has the latest technology but it was  deliberately  modified to have no active auto functions .” he wriggled his hands almost surprising himself.

Gavin leaned back on the seat one hand on the handle. “I see analyzing still works fine.” he patted the space behind him “Getting on or not.”

“This thing goes from 0 to 120 in three seconds, and you are only wearing a helmet.” Nines went on, an unknown feeling taking nest in his metaphorical heart. “This is a deathtrap.” he concluded still rooted to the concrete.

“Afraid?” Gavin grinned cooking his head to the side, mocking the kid before him.  Nines must have not known how his face looked while his lecture, his hands wriggled before his chest all tell tale signs of excitement .

“You would be wise to be afraid Detective, we could die on this thing.” yet he stepped closer, letting the man put him to his place.

“You can’t die,” Gavin laughed  lightly  putting the android’s hands to his midriff signaling to clutch into him “I thought we established this today .”

‘But you can.’ remained unsaid as the motor came to life under them.

The ride took exactly eleven minutes and twenty-seven seconds till they arrived to Gavin’s apartment complex  . It wasn’t in the nice part of the city but it wasn’t shabby. Nines new body almost vibrated when he was finally free from the deathtrap.  Just  to his metaphorical stomach to drop at the thought that he would have to ride this for as long he stayed with the Detective .

Which still made no sense to him whatsoever.

Gavin parked the bike at his usual place, waving hi to the homeless that took house at the alleyway behind his complex getting the bird in return  . He paid no mind to the silent steps next to him. Shit this was  just  as crazy as it could get. He decided late afternoon that he would go with it.

This is how it was now. Everything was replaceable. Now more than ever.

He lived on the third floor, and for the sake of the kid, he decided to take the elevator.  They stood in silence and for some reason Gavin could almost feel the uneasiness of the Mini android next to him .

Which was funny.  He was still avid about them not feeling real things imitating what they saw  socially  acceptable . He wasn’t surprised that was more true with kid models then with military grade android officers.

The elevator door opened  unceremoniously , and Gavin led the way to his door.

“Now before we go in, some ground rules.” he started hand hovering over the electronic lock.

Nines attention  was undivided , staring at him at point blank.

“No analyzing inside, no nosing around.” he frowned, he was talking like he would with a kid, this was absurd.  “Do not touch anything not needing to  be touched  , other than the balcony every door and window should  be closed  if I don’t state otherwise .”

The android kid nodded taking note of everything, if Gavin didn’t know better he would have bet that the little shit actually made a list .

The lock gave with a low murmur and claps on the other side of the frame clicked open.

Before Nines could take the time to analyze the door lock which looked rather outdated for the Detective to use, he  was pushed  inside with force . The door closed behind him with a loud thud and the little guy needed a second to right himself.

Gavin strode inside leaving him in the small foyer cooing and murmuring to what Nines decided was a feline . No, two felines.

He looked around, he was expecting dirt, and chaos. If the Detective’s desk was any give away. But even if it wasn’t pristine it was rather normal. He pushed his loafers off, out of habit as Connor always reminded him to do. Taking cautious steps toward the flat’s open space.

It was small, he decided after looking around. Well lived in too, no woman’s touch a mile around. He saw Gavin in the impromptu kitchen which was in the same space as the living room.  He spotted the cats lounging around the couch, not at all disturbed by the stranger inside their territory .

Nines stepped closer feeling the Detective’s eyes on him as he held out his hand to the cat closer to him.

It’s fur was black and silky as the cat pushed her head to his palm.  Information flooded Nines system, the downgraded body not able to sort everything that his coding was capable of .

_> >> Stray_

_> >> Mixed breed, female_

_> >> Left eye missing, due to infection 10 years ago_

_> >> 12 years old_

_> >> Prior kidney infection, strict diet_

Her name tag read Luna.  Nines petted her  softly  , taking care not to irritate the animal, deep in his wires he remembered his first animal encounter and it wasn’t a pleasant one .

The other cat sneaked up to him on the couche’s backrest and now was looking into his optical u- his eyes. They were blue,  just  like his and it made Nines startle with it’s high pitched whine.

_> >> Stray _

_> >> Mixed breed, male_

_> >> 3 years old_

_> >> Paws scarred from frostbite, no claw on hind legs_

The offwhite cat stared at him speaking again as if Nines would be able to answer his needs.

“Artemis, here!” Gavin urged putting two bowls full with  freshly  opened canned food to the kitchen floor.

Both felines strode over to the Detective mewling and purring in tandem as they started their early dinner .

“I thought I said no analysing.” Gavin grumbled finally getting something for himself too.

Nines tried his best to look ashamed which he wasn’t. Without his LED he should have been able to mask his tendencies better, but it didn’t seem to escape the Detective.

He watched Gavin sink into the couch before him, wolfing down a premade sandwich humming. Ignoring him again. The tightness inside him turned again.

He rounded the furniture sitting next to Detective, his hands on his knees. As 'at eas' as he could go. This whole situation was very agitating. He was never even once invited while in his real body. Yet the first day of his downgrade he was almost  forcefully  taken away.

They sat in silence as Gavin ate and Nines tried to find the best conversation material. Somehow that wasn’t enough to hold his attention, he was more interested in the surroundings. Even though he agreed to not touch or analyse anything, if the Detective didn’t know about it, it didn’t hurt right? He was not going to pass up this opportunity.

Something foreign cut into the silence. Nines  involuntarily  clasped at his stomach area. This was new. Alerts popped up at his vision, confusion painting his face.

“Are you...” Gavin hesitated “..hungry?” disbelief tainting his voice. Sandwich hoovering before his mouth.

“ I think  , I don’t know.” Nines confessed stumbling around his coding to find and turn the feature down.

“Shi- can you even eat?”

Well isn’t that a great question? Nines wanted to retort before feeling the rumble in his belly again. Was he.

“I don’t remember seeing you having anything other than that disgusting blue thing the last two months .”

“Thirium” Nines helped, earning a scrunched up nose from the Detective. “It's not necessary it is an option with the kid model.”  his palms pushed into the soft of his vest fearing that, that involuntary sound would escape him again before he can turn this thing down . “Kid models can ‘feel’ hunger, thirst, cold, even pain to some extent.”

Nines averted his eyes when he saw the disgust in the Detective’s eyes. It measured him, like he did with a corpse found at a scene. He has seen it many times in the last two months.

“I am turning it off.” he said something deep inside him stabbing at his side. Almost wincing at the feeling, the thing wringing inside him again.

“Why?” Gavin asked, pushing the last bite over his lips.

The kid’s eyebrows knotted in disdain “You are showing disgust upon learning this information, so I deduced it would be logical to turn it down and be my usual self .” not to mention that it scared him. If this was the feeling of hunger he was not eager to find out what pain felt like. Simulated or otherwise.

“Bullshit.” Gavin declared between chewing, finally swallowing the rest of his impromptu dinner. “You said this is temporary, so shouldn’t you let it be?”

“I don’t need to eat.” he retorted.

“But you can.” Gavin pointed out standing up. “Do something for yourself.”

“I don’t need to.” there it was again, that feeling. Something he felt rather often but never acted upon it.

Gavin lifted a brow, smirking like a cheshirecat. “You want me to do something for you?” he slurred, mocking the android. “How cute.” he laughed now.

Nines felt his face color, now he was sure to at least turn the hunger one off.  He crossed his arms before his chest, letting his thoughts out against his better judgment . “I wouldn’t eat anything that you made, even if it meant I starved to death.”

“Which we know you can’t.” Gavin’s posture wasn’t as rigid as Nines knew it to be at the precinct he was in his element, he wast home. “Isn’t that right? Mini Can?” he towered over him.

“Stop that!” Nines hissed fist balled at his arms.

“Or what? You will hit me?” Nines knew that the Detective was going for intimidation but it didn’t come over as intended. It angered him nonetheless.

“I am warning you Detective!” his whole being was spun and wrung, his form boiling with what he knew as anger. He has known this feeling. One of the firsts that he had the fortune to feel.

“Pff, I could toss you over my shoulder and take you out like the trash you are.” Gavin changed tactics leaning back, making himself bigger.

For the first time today Nines wanted his old body back,  just  to corner the man. “Then why did you take me with you!” Nines shouted even surprising himself. His head felt hot, his ears steaming. The fabric of his button down didn't give under his fingers but it felt like he could tear it.

Gavin seemed surprised too, but regained his momentum fast. “Sure as hell not for your sake.”

-

After their quarrel the detective  practically  closed himself into his bedroom. Leaving Nines with the cats. The android idled on the couch listening in. The man took a shower then fell into bed but it took him exactly four hours and thirty six minutes to fall asleep. Good into the earlier hours. For once Nines got why the man would be grumpy and tired today. His systems strained to get his usual input from the man. From his elevated heart rate to his steady breathing.  When Nines decided the detective was in deep sleep he pushed from the couch which he never left after the shouting contest .

The cats slept circling each other on the cat tower taking over the corner of the living room. Now that he had all the time to analyse like he  was told  not to, he walked around the low coffee table. The flat was, for lack of better words, simple. As if it was as minimal as one must have.

Somewhere from the depths his profiling system whirred, yet he couldn’t connect to the information as of now . The cupboard under the flat screen tv housed three photographs. Percentages flooded his mind as he looked over the otherwise dusty surface. The photos were pristine.

The first was a gorgeous woman with long auburn hair falling in curls to her side. A crooked wide grin adorning her face, under her arms in a tight hug was a kid around the age of twelve.

_> >> Maria / Marie Reed_

_> >> Deceased at the age of 47_

_> >> Case of death traffic accident_

_> >> Occupation elementary school teacher_

All the data from Gavin’s mother overstimulated his processors and he had to take a cooling breath.  The smaller compartments of this temporary body couldn't keep up with the onslaught of the information .

After a brief moment everything was back in green and he idled. Quaking a brow at the boy grinning  toothily  at the camera under his mother’s embrace.

The next one was of Marie, Gavin and  surprisingly  Officer Tina Chen. Both Gavin and Tina had their standard police uniforms. No formals, from the date it gave Nines it must have been the day both of them graduated the academy. Between them stood Marie.  Pride coloring her features, holding two bouquets that should have  been held by  the officers if his deduction was right  .  Both officer’s faces  were marred  with withheld smiles trying their best to look professional .

This photo was taken 3 years before Marie's accident, Gavin and Tina were still pretty young by human standards. The last one wasn’t even in a frame like the others just haphazardly leaned to the second one. It was taken at the precinct, a group photo with everyone, Nines wanted to check it, but knew better than to touch anything. Knowing the Detective he would flip out the moment he realizes that he nosed around. Exact opposite of what he was told.

Luna stirred, yawning and stretching before sauntering to the bedroom door. Nines looked at her pad over to the sturdy door and started to  lightly  tap at it. First only chirping  quietly , then letting out a hiss.

Before the android could do anything the door opened  slightly . An under dressed Gavin Reed stepped out scooping up the feline, cooing while turning back.

Nines stood there rooted, the thing in his core tightening again.

-

The annoying sound of the alarm was like a hammer at his temple. Grumbling he pushed his face into the linen before letting go of a big sight.

His head pounded, why the fuck didn’t he take the walking sunshine's offer and let the the fucking mini can crash at their couch ? Why the fuck indeed.

He pushed his leg over the bed and mid stretch went for the living room. And there he was, the little shit. Exactly where he left him. Sitting all prim on the furniture, back straight, not even a crease on his clothing. Gavin averted two fur balls swirling around his legs. Rounding the old furniture he saw that Nines had his eyes closed. If he still had his mood ring, Gavin bet it would be spinning yellow,  just  like he has seen  numerous  times before.

Loud mewling made him to get back to reality and start on their breakfast. Not for the can, he can do what the fuck ever he wants. He was mid cereal when the kid opened his eyes, frowning before he turned to his partner.

“We have a case.”

The voice was so familiar yet pretty weird at the same time. It had the hint of Nines’ normal body but pitched as a kid of this age would sound. All for the better manipulation. Gavin thought,  lazily  watching his cereals submerge in the milk.

He huffed, this is such a fucking hadache, he pushed the heels of his hand into his eyes. Like that would lessen the pain. “Fanfuckingtastic.” he hissed.

“Alright Mini Can, tell me your functions with-”

“With my temporary body.” Nines stood, but didn’t close the distance between them. “I have an analysis function, but limited. I am able to pull cases and data from the Police archive. I can analyse fluids and particles, up to 25% of my full capacity.”

Gavin watched skeptical  however  he looked at this, this was -

“I am connected to most of the systems installed around the town. Which I am not I can access from a platform.”

“So you are a walking phone.” he deadpanned.

Nines looked taken aback by the thought “No I am-”

“What about physicals?” Gavin put the dish into the washer, leaning over the island, his bare torso looming over his badge. “Can you shoot, pursue a criminal, withstand bullets?”

“I-”

"Will your brain be okay if you get squashed again?”

“That won't happen again!” Nines said quieter then he intended.

Gavin snorted pushing back and closing the distance between them “And how do you know that?”

With his hands on his hips Nines had a chance to catalogue the detectives scars. At least some of them. This was also new, his superior body would have never let him see this.

“The kid model  was designed  to be sturdy.” He imitated Gavin’s stance, before thinking better and going for his usual hands at the back open gesture. “I can shoot better than you. This body can withstand falling damage up to 25 meters. Heat up to 220 C°, my thirium pump can  be extracted  for an extended time.” he looked up to Gavin determined “I can keep up.”

‘Don’t leave me behind’

-

The case was rather straightforward and not linked to either of their ongoing investigations . Which was a nice breather, and could give an easy out for Gavin’s mind. Not to mention to see what the mini can could actually do.

The kid was less impressed by the bike this morning, and hopped on it without any objection. They changed vehicles at the precinct. Gavin took his usual car from the pool and the way to the crime scene was silent. Like any other ride with the tin can. They weren’t friends, they weren’t  really  partners they worked together.

It was easy. Gavin suppressed a snort when the mini can talked like a GPS trying his hardest to be useful. His debrief of the case was putting the detective at ease again.

"The victim is Erika Smith, 36 years old, unemployed.” Nines eyes  were fixed  on the road, trying his hardest to not miss anything. “Officer Tina Chen was the first on the scene. Ms Smith’s neighbours called it in.”

“What great neighbours.” Gavin mused turning the car.  The familiar light of the police car dragged his attention to the scene where Tina stood  leisurely  next to the vehicle .

“Look what the cat dragged in…” she huffed, puffing up her uniform coat ”Big mouth and mini can.” she snorted at her own joke, lowering her chin so half of her face buried in her coat.

“Fuck you too Tina” Gavin grinned and watched the minin can match his long strides with minimal difficulty . “Opinions?”

Tina shook herself again and Gavin couldn’t help but compare her to the sparrow idling on the nearby fence. Her breath left white puffs in the air as she ran them through the case, almost identical to Nines’ briefing.

“The witness said that he saw a man leave the victim’s apartment around 8 PM last night, and called in today because the victim didn’t show up for the residential assembly .”

Gavin laughed while approaching the main lobby “Well shit I never attend them, doesn’t  really  seem like enough of a reason to call the cops .”

“Not everyone is as  socially  inept as you Detective” Nines finally spoke up from his side.

“Not bad” Tina snickered, half whispering, clearing her throat when she felt Gavins stare “fifth floor, apartment six .” she mock saluted for Gavin’s middle finger and returned to her car.

Hissing at Nines’s shit eating grin, they stepped inside the elevator. The android revelled in the fact that right now in this body, Gavin had to take notice of him. He was no longer ignored as  blatantly  as in the last two months and it was giving him a pretty pleasant feeling.

There was another officer stationed right before apartment six.  He greeted them, only his eyebrows jumping seeing the small android right beside Gavin  . The detective returned the greeting with a gruff groan and stopped  just  for a breath.

Frowning as he stepped in the crime scene. The flat was for lack of better words like any Millennials, Gavin decided. Huffing as he eyed the three arrows with the three ‘L’ words that were oh so popular in his youth. While he mused Nines approached the victim.

She sat at her dinner table, her pose almost artistic. By human standards she was beautiful. Her skin somewhat darker than the Detective’s, she  was draped  over the wooden chair. Her legs and her back making an arch. One of her hands held up in a slight angle while the other was at her side hanging towards the wooden floor. Her neck followed the arch of the back and legs, her head hanging back.  Gazing  endlessly  at her own ceiling, her jaw  slightly  ajar making her features seem like in a never ending awe .

Gavin stood next to the body, examining the slith on her neck, it was pristine. No blood or whatsoever smearing and dirtying the scene. He lifted his gaze to Nines. The android was silent when he came inside the small kitchen. It still rubbed him the wrong way to see a kid at the crime scene but he needed to readjust his mind. The case was more important.  Finally Nines moved closer, without any blood to find his analysis  was rendered  to nothing . The next best thing was the retina scan.

>>> Erika Smith / ---- ---- ----- |secured|

>>> Age 36

>>> Single / no spouses

>>> Eurasian

>>> Occupation unemployed

>>> TOD approximately 1 AM

>>> Cause of death fatal cut at carotid artery

“So the verdict is?” Gavin asked, loitering around the kitchen, case files in his hands.

“Erika Smith  was killed  around 1 AM, this morning. Cause of that was the cut at her throat.” Nines balanced his new body back on his heels, standing as tall as possible. This was something familiar. Reed used him to his best, made him feel like a tool more like a partner at the beginning. He soon realized that this was how the Detective worked. “I have contacted forensics, they’ll be here to collect the body in 12 minutes.”

“Isn’t it interesting that her skin is still livid?” Gavin leaned closer and put on his gloves before entering the kitchen. He examined the victims throat. The cut was clean, and not only the slit, the flesh under the peeled skin looked almost too clean. “Fingerprints?”

“None other then the victims”

“Did they clean after themselves?”

“Negative, the facility doesn’t show any chemicals, my scan doesn’t show any remnant blood either.”

“Hmm” Gavin eyed the little boy standing at attention like his normal body would. “Here is a theory, debunk it.” he said, snapping the gloves off his hand, pushing them deep in his pockets. “Erika Smith who is as clear as day isn’t unemployed invited some freak into her home. Whatever their agreement was, it went wrong and she  was killed  .” he huffed'' whoever did this was either the most clean person, or they don’t have fingerprints to begin with. They also seem to  be experienced  in medical procedures. Or otherwise good with cleaning up.”

He waited, this was where his dislike came towards Nines.

“Are you implying that she was working as a prostitute?” “Or the like of it.” “And you base that on?”  The Detective let out a long sight, gesturing at the flat around them “Look around that thing on the wall costs half my rent,” he then turned pointing at the table the victim's body was at “that table is real wood, I bet you have the statistic about how rare and expensive that is .” he pushed his hands back in his pocket “how was an unemployed 36 years old able to live in such a household?”

The detective was right, yet it didn’t  indicate  that the only occupation for her was to be a prostitute. “Let’s say I entertain your idea Detective, but there are still holes in your theory.”

Nines walked next to the body and examined it again.

“Not to mention your favourite sport, jumping to conclusions.” it was a joke, Gavin always did this. Eliminating the first scenario as soon as possible.

Gavin snorted, his grin faltering again.

“You say it must have been a freak, I say it was someone she knew.” his head nodded to the side as he eyed the cut from afar. “She doesn’t seem like someone who would let someone into her flat.” he frowned at the Detective who was still lingering on the other side of the body. “There aren’t any evidence for a fight. If she  was attacked , why didn’t she fight back?”

“ Just  because it’s  neatly  cleaned doesn’t mean that there was no scuffle.”

“No valuables are missing, as you stated this is rather luxurious. So what of the motif Detective?”  Nines’ sensors  were downgraded  from his usual ones, yet he still found a tiny bit a smile itching on his partner’s face .

“I am more impressed that there is no blood marks.”  Gavin mused further “not to mention the times don’t match, if you are right, her death was around 1 AM today, so how is that nobody has ever seen anyone leave other than a man late last night .”

Nines’ processor started up at that “The body is still in post mortem rigidity, so the time of death should be between 1 AM to 3 AM  .  Not to mention that to make the victims body hold this pose so  precizely  , the culprit should have had to stay here after the initial murder .”

“No shit kid.”

Gavin tried his best to not jump at the sudden pat on his back from Hank. His gruff voice holding no humor. Nines on the other had  just  turned  nonchalantly . The little shit had the nerve to grin at him for getting surprised.

“Anderson what the fuck?!” Gavin slapped the hand away.

“Gavin, Nines!” Connor chirped entering the flat, observing the body before them.

“Why are you here?” Gavin grounded out, following the smiling menace.

“Fowler called us.” Nines said instead of his predecessor. “Lieutenant Anderson and Connor  were assigned  to this case.”

Hank only pointed at the kid standing still like a statue. “Ya, heard him.”

Gavin frowned, but let the issue go. “Alright old man let’s exchange notes later.” he turned to leave “You, get a move on!”

He stomped his way out the hallway, the beat cop still standing guard  just  where he left him. He nodded in their direction.

“To be honest, that went smoother than I thought.” Nines started as they waited for the elevator. The Detective  however  did not take the bait.  Nines watched him as he looked around the hallway, when the elevator opened, he started striding away  . Detective Reed was like this sometimes, he would start examining things.  Nines followed him glancing back at the crime scene where Connor said something funny  apparently  as Hank’s laugh filled the air . Nines watched as his partner stopped before the door to the staircase.

He looked around before opening the door. The staircase was silent and dark as they invaded it. Reed looked over the railng, squinting at the bottom.  Then he decided to change directions and looked around then up to the  remainder  of the endless stairs .

“Detective?” Nines leaned into the railing looking down himself. He was shorter than the iron bars but his eyesight was better than the human’s.

"Let’s use the stairs.” Gavin started hopping down the steps. “There are no cameras.”

“Exactly,” Nines followed  clumsily  , his new body was still trying to go against him sometimes . This moment he had to use the railing to balance himself, to be able to keep Reed’s pace. “Your point?” he asked, rounding the second floor’s sign.

“Which means we will only be able to look up footage of the street.” “That’s true and you are thinking about that because...” Nines stopped, his left hand resting on the railing while the other touched his chin  lightly . A tick the android developed while working with Reed. “from the elevator to the flat there is only one neighbour, while Ms Smith’s flat is the closest to the staircase.”

“Which means?” Gavin smirked, he disliked this so much, and it was actually keeping up with him.

“If someone came and went from the staircase no one would be able to see them.” he lifted his gaze at the man before him.

“Too bad it is not our case anymore, send this over to your buddy and let’s get back to Fowler before he blows his head.”

Gavin stomped over to the door which jingled, and stopped  abruptly . The detective pushed harder till the door opened with a ruckus. They both crouched behind the trash container, examining the chain that fell to the mud. Lock broken. “Well that explains it. Call Officer Chen, tell her to secure this exit.” He tapped on his phone, before he decided that it was time to take their leave. He saw Tina jog their direction, light puffs marking her way. Gavin smirked, and lifted his hand for a high five which Tina took before stopping at the door.

Nines watched them and the tightness inside him turned again. Like a spring getting smaller and smaller under pressure. He shook himself and took bigger steps to get to the Detective who was already idling by their car. He felt anger bubble up inside him, and he didn’t even know why. This day was going better. Reed behaved like he always did, at least in work he wouldn’t show favoritism towards this kid body. His thoughts halted, what was that ju-

He felt his knees hit the pavement pretty hard. It.. Hurt…

He felt many things, he felt discomfort when bullets hit him. He felt emotions. He felt angry almost all the time when he was with Reed, he felt tired whenever they took a long case. But this. This was something else.

He was shell-shocked, he knew that he should have moved, but he was..afraid..he. “Shit you okay?” He heard Gavin run to him.  His metallic lungs started to constrict with something unknown and his fingers were shaking on the dirty pavement . That’s right he put out his hands when he fell, that hurt too. The ground was coarse under his skin, which peeled back and there were blue smears on his palms and knees.

He lifted his head, and his lungs pushed out air that he never needed. He felt something wet and warm roll down his face. Reed’s face wasn’t making it any better, he had a panicked look, it made Nines mind flash to his demise two days ago.

Before he could say anything, Reed grabbed him at his sides and like yesterday took him without a question .

Nines heard someone sobbing and it took his processors some time to realize it was actually him. His limbs burned, and the pain in his knees where unbearable. He felt as the Detective put him down. He sat in the car, his legs dangling from the seat. He saw his palms slightly tainted with blue, dirt and rubble still imbedded in his soft skin. He didn’t have the power to look down at his knees they hurt so much. If this was what it felt being hurt he wanted to turn that off as soon as possible. His system however was locked down from his shock and panic.

“It..it hurts Reed” he blurted out finally, the surroundings coming back to him. The Detective kneeled before him, his hands on the android’s legs, examining the wound.

“Come on this is  just  a little scratch.” his voice was so mellow, for a moment Nines didn’t even realize it was his partner “Here let me.” he leaned forward and  lightly  blew on his irritated knees. It felt good, it still hurt but Gavin’s warm breath in the cold made him all the better. It still hurt a lot, he tried his best to lock the tears at least, but his processes were against him. So he  just  gulped down the next wave of hysterics.

“Show me your hands.” Gavin ordered kindly, a smile showing up on his face. Nines obeyed and opened his hurting digits over Gavins palm. It itched and hurt and all the stimulation was too much for him. He decided yesterday to turn this off, why didn’t he. What was the Detective thinking of him now? How unprofessional.

“Hey,” Gavin started, opening the glove compartment he rummaged around for a second before he opened wet wipes in his lap  . “Hey, it’s okay.” he held one of Nine’s bleeding dirty hands in his and started to  lightly  wipe with the other. “It’s nothing.”

“Uh..um” Nines hated himself for the sounds too. This body was the worst. He watched Reed wipe away the grime leaving  just  his irritated skin. Not even a little of his chassis was showing.

Before he could start to calm down his knees started to hurt again, waves of panic washed over him, as he kicked when the cold wet thing touched his leg  . Panic flooded him again, as he realized that he  just  kicked Gavin square at the chest.

“I am so...sorry-”

“Oh shut it!” Gavin smirked good  naturedly  holding the wild leg steady as he wiped away the dirt from there too. Taking the time to blow some warmth to it again before he went on to the other one.

-

“Better?” Gavin asked, glancing at the mini can who was sitting stock still the last ten minutes. They were almost at the precinct too.

“I am turning off my pain receptors and all the kid model’s ‘extra’ functionality.”

It was so matter of fact that Gavin was almost sure he hallucinated when he saw a kid scared because he grazed his knees  . He didn’t imagine it the android  was rendered  motionless by fear and pain. Keeping up his ass. Better it came to light right now then later when it  really  mattered. “Yeah, you do that.”

For another long and awkward silence Nines spoke up again. If Gavin didn’t look his direction it was almost like the normal RK900 sat there. “Thank you.”

Gavin hummed in return, this was the most they talked outside of work for the last two months. Not that he wanted to converse with the plastic prick.  But all this was  emotionally  draining, and his last night plans got screwed because of this little shit . Now he made himself into a Nanny too. Fuck it.

He killed the car right before the precinct. Leaning back into the seat. He took one long breath calming his nerves. “Do we know why Fowler wanted to see us?”

“No, he requested that both of us go to his office asap.” Gavin watched as the before irritated blue skin healed itself and  was unmarked  again. Like the last half hour never happened. Fucking androids.

He kicked his door close, the noise making all the birds  fly  up. Nines ran after him, and Gavin once again decided that he hated this whole mess.

The conversation, as it turned out, wasn’t yet another argument or lashing from Fowler. It was about their ongoing case. The one that ended Nines’ normal body.

“Good news” Fowler clapped his hands, “forensics came back from your crime scene and we finally have a lead!”

Gavin’s smirk grew,  just  to falter again “Why is it you that is informing us and not the guys themselves?”

“Are you going to take us off the case now, that there seems to be some similarities with the murders we investigated prior, and the one case that the FBI is still investigating ?”

Gavin’s eyes bulged, he could feel the heat color his face as his partner’s kid body recited the actual report that  was supposed  to  be delivered  to them . His gut feeling was right, if he squinted the tiniest then he could see the connections. Even to the FBI case, as small as the brick dust hovering over the windowsills.

“Do I look like a fucking retard?” Nines lifted his head, watching the  dangerously  calm profile of his partner. These were the exact same words, when Fowler decided for them to be partners. Something was wrong. This Gavin was the worst Gavin of them all. The  totally  closed off jackass. The one that took Nines to work his way up in two months. To get ignored but tolerated, and here he was watching Gavin starting to spiral down again.

“Reed, choose your next words  wisely .” it was an order not a suggestion.

“Oh, I will choose them fucking  finely  for your delicate eardrums.”

For Nines it was eerie how  easily  Gavin slipped back to this persona, behind his walls. He too was boiling with anger, he tried his best not to throw a tantrum like he did the day prior. These cases were what gave their partnership a solid ground. Even though Gavin never shared his ideas about them. He hinted that he decided that there must have been connections. And here it was. For their unknown suspect to fall into the hands of the FBI was an option neither of them thought of.  All the five cases including the one that broke his original body were murders of different levels  . The first one a female android choked to death.  Gavin even evaluated if Androids needed air, but her wires were biting into her chassis on her neck, and every bit of thirium has leaked around her form  . When they found her, every evidence  was washed  away by the rain.

The next one was a human who  was tortured  , his nails missing, his tooth pulled. It was grotesque, dirty and the first case the Detective started to use him.  The third one was another human male, older than the first one, whose method was bullet to the heart, they found him in the mud . Murder weapon by his side.

The fourth was a hard one, it was an android, an older model. His Thirium pump was set to ten meters from his body, while his arms  were disconnected . Thirium traces indicated that the victim struggled before his systems shut down.

Last one was a trap, the human carcass was already rotting, most likely suicide weeks prior, but then Nines became the victim  .  Seemingly  no similarity between these other then the fact that  all of  these cases were the result of hate . That they remained unsolved, and that tiny bug eating away Gavin Reeds thoughts.

And now the sixth case, prior to all of the above. Half a year ago, an agent was held captive for a week before their body washed ashore at the south side of Detroit. The files, otherwise confidential contained a report which had a profile for the culprit. Murdering a Federal Agent was a ballsy move, as Gavin would say. The FBI had nothing. Gavin didn’t have anything. Why was Fowler saying this was good news?

Gavin’s heart rate was so high it gave Nines a warning. Belying his inner anger his partner’s voice remained icecold.

“I am not giving this case over to those fuckers.”  Something that Nines realized soon after their first case was that no matter what Gavin said, hos body language was more honest  . Nines used this to his advantage.  However  right now Gavin was rigid. Like a block of ice.

Before any of them could say anything, Gavin turned and was out of Fowler’s office in a nanosecond. Nines was sure the glass would shatter by the force the Detective shut the door. But it seems like the facility  was built  with angry detectives in mind.

Fowler sighed, a pained expression etching into his features.

“How is this good news Captain?” Nines demanded as  calmly  as possible.

-

That night Gavin didn’t come home. Nines knew because he  was left  a note. To ‘do what the fuck he wanted, and feed the cats’ ‘  just  in case’. The note said, but even before arriving at the rundown building Nines knew that Gavin wouldn’t come home.

Next day found Nines at the precinct much earlier than he used to. To his surprise Tina Chen was already at her desk typing away and inhaling coffee. Their eyes met when the android walked to his usual post. The woman had questions Nines could tell but was waiting for something. Rather than asking tho she sipped on her coffee and worked on whatever she was doing.

The bullpen started to fill and get noisy like every other morning, still no hint about Detective Reed  .  Nines started up the CCTV system of the station overriding protocol and followed the detective to his best until . He and his motorcycle vanished from the camera’s view. It was vexing, it wasn’t rare that Gavin got back late after arguing with the Captain, like a kid. But Nines couldn’t be sure of he used to not go home on those occasions too.

“Hey!” Nines musing got clipped when Officer Chan loomed over him. Her petite form towering over his kid model. He would be lying if he said he was never intimidated before by the officer even in his normal body.  One could only take Gavin Reed as a friend if one was insane, or sane to acknowledge that Gavin was like this and still stay with him . Both options scared Nines.

“Fowler comes, Gavin was here early.” she slapped a stack of paper, a report on all six deaths. “He made this and left.” her fist knocked down the stack. “Understood?” her eyes level. The dark circles under her eyes shading her face so that she looked even scarier than ever before.

Nines didn’t have time to nod before she was gone, and like she told him Fowler came. When asked about Gavin, Nines felt more than one pair of eyes on him. He told everything he knew, about the detective coming in early and leaving the report.

This went on for three days. With a different officer each day, and Nines started to believe that Gavin had friends. He must have read the room when he started here wrong.

“They owe him I guess.” Connor told him on the fourth day. “Why would they, I have never seen them interact before.”  Nines said watching as files from their reports  suddenly  became restricted to Federal Agents .

“I don’t get it, and Hank told me not to look into it.” Connor played with his coin flipping it through his fingers. “What about the case?” what about you being a deviant? He wanted to ask but refrained hiding his thoughts from Connor. “Well it went cold, but Detective Reed was on the right track about her occupation.” he stilled his head tilting to the side, his eyes following Lt. Anderson’s every move. “For some reason no CCTV footage was showing an intruder the days prior or after.”

His hands fell to his lap, miming calm wasn’t the strong suit of the RK series, Nines decided knowing his own nature.

_> ‘Did Detective Reed do something like this before?’ If Connor got surprised because of the sudden interfacing, he didn’t show it._

_> ‘Reportedly.’_

_> ’For how long?’_

_> ‘Are you nervous?’ Connor’s brow lifted slightly at the sudden change in Nines body language ‘You are, aren’t you!’ _

_> ’Don’t be so giddy about it.’ > ‘But it’s a first.’ Before Nines could do anything his predecessor straightened up and patted him on the head. _

“Rest assured little brother he will be back before you can actually miss him.”

Connor was right, and once again Nines felt like the lower model.  Maybe  his preconstruction was better. Late at night the door creaked open, and the cats scurried under the sofa as a heavy set of feet shuffled inside.  Nines had imagined this scenario before and his wires were on edge to reprimand the Detective for his unprofessional behavior . When the door closed way too loud, and panting colored his vision with alerts, he jumped from his place on the sofa.

He froze stock still as a man manhandled Gavin to the nearest wall. Grinding up on his leg, while his mouth was sucking at the Detective’s pulse point. The disheveled look on the Detective rendered his processor’s to halt. He had a busted lip, and a light purple coloring at his neck too familiar to a hand print.  His pre-coded mind supplied while  all of  the Detective’s life information came online before his very eyes .

His mechanical lungs filled with a hiss, and something in the kid model’s coding rendered him stock still. Even though he wanted to lash out. Gavin’s grunt at the man’s thumb over his nipple made the spring in him tighten again.

“F-ah Fuck stop it...”

Gavin finally seemed to realize that the android was watching them, because his clouded eyes cleared to some extent . Yet the man relented and Nines felt like the red wall that all the other androids talked about was all too real now. Even though there was nothing like that for him, this model wasn’t letting him move.

“Detective I am calling authorities if it’s not consensual.” from somewhere in his programing this line popped up, 911 already ready to dial.

The man splayed over Gavin finally realized he was there and stopped for a second, a grin forming on his lip. His build was bigger than Gavin’s. Taller, his shoulders wider. His hand found Gavin’s crotch which Nines was  deliberately  not looking at.

Another sound left the detective's throat that made his whole body boil with rage. “Detective I am cal-”

“Does this look like he is not consenting?” the taller man’s fingers sunk into Gavin’s skin, holding his chin up as his other hand fondled the man.

Gavin pushed the man back. “Stop this...shit...” he scrubbed at his face, finally getting some space. “Why the fuck are you here?”

Nines eyes followed the man’s hand on Gavin, and the rage that this body wasn’t up to almost fried up his sensors. Every other system popping up an error message. “The cats...” he spat finally, his systems locking up everything else his mind wanted to scream out.

The man nibbled at Gavin’s neck, holding his hands in place again “Hey, let him watch.” his laughter rumbled from his lungs, and his breath stuck to the Decetvie’s neck. “Better yet, ask him to suck you.”

Now it  was red .

No wall but everything tainted to red.

_> >> System override_

_ >>> Instability recorded_

_ >>> Cause: sexual advances to kid model YK890_

_ >>> System shutdown imminent_

_ >>> Connecting Cyber Life . . ._

Nines blinked, shaking his head, his coding trying it best to overwrite the system override . He almost missed the moment when Gavin’s fist collided with the man’s jaw. Making both of them stumble back. The detective shaking a bit, holding his form to the wall, his eyes clear and fury burning in them.

The man laughed almost  manically  “Listen here fucker!” He went for the throat again and this time Nines coding was stronger, faster, wilder. His hand shot up, before he could even calculate the right angle and crushed the man’s wrist. Not letting go even when the man started to pummel at his head, making the system errors pop up again.

“Let go of me you fucking piece of plastic!!”

“Authorities have been contacted and are on their way...” there was a static to his voice that he couldn’t pinpoint and didn’t even care to. This was a mission. Get the man away from Detective Reed.

“GET THE FUCK-” Gavin found his footing and grabbed the man’s hand as it was about to hit for the 100th time and pushed his whole body against his chest while grabbing Nines’s hand . Making the android let go because of the touch “OUT HERE!”

It happened as fast as it began. The man  was pushed  out, the door closed. There was banging but after one of the neighbours shouted about the police that man was gone.

_> >> Stress level 89%_

Nines watched Gavin fall to the floor graceless, his back and head knocking to the wall. He hissed from the pain pounding in his head, Nines thought that was the least he deserved. His Vital information showed his elevated heart rate. Lungs overused and blood pressure over the normal points. The detective exhaledy, his eyes still on the flooring. Nines saw that the man was averting and avoiding any contact. The android had to analyze and scan now.  Blood vessels broken on the detective’s neck, from closer inspection showed that the hand mark was from another man then the one who was here  .  There was a bite mark on his right collarbone, and he still had pictures from the scarred torso as the man caressed the detective's nipple .

_> >> Stress level 90%_

Yet even after all the scuffle he still sported a hard on. The detective was still aroused. Because of the man. Nines started to give up closing all the error messages. He flinched when the Detective started for the entrance.

“If you leave now I am sending a report to CyberLife about your sexual behavior with the kid model.”

“That’s underhanded.” Gavin slurred falling back to his knees.

“You are drunk.” Nines stated.

“No shit...”  the detective got on all four before finally standing with the help of the wall, shuffling toward the android  . “...otherwise I wouldn’t be back yet...” he giggled  unintelligently .

_> >> Stress level 92%_

“Was this what you were doing the last four days?!” Every malfunction in his head stopped to a halt. The image of the detective being with other men like the one that  just  assaulted him. “Is this how you  are supposed  to keep the case?” the static still there made his voice like it was someone else talking.

“I am not having this conversation with a kid -”

_> >> Stress level 95%_

Gavin stared down, his face going blank in a moment before leaning into Nines’ view again. “Why aren’t you moving?”

_> >> Stress level 98%_

His thumb went over the places at Nines’ skull where the offender  just  hit him  repeatedly  .  The feel of the calloused fingertips on his synthetic skin sending another chain of errors down his vision .

“My joints have locked up.” Nines wasn't sure if that was panic on the detective’s face again. “I may shut down soon.”

“Shit call Connor or -”

“I can’t, this model’s system overrode my coding...”

-

“So what happened exactly?” Hank leaned to the doorframe of Gavin’s bedroom.

Said man sat on the end of his bed in his boxers, towel over his head, water still dripping from his skin. Both of them remained silent, watching Connor working on mini Nines’ body. Both of their synthetic skin pulled back on Connor from the hand while Nines from his forehead.

It looked like a real sibling was tending to his little brother.

“Gavin.”

“I came home with someone, and he started to hit the kid.” Gavin pushed the heels of his hand into his eyes. His head almost splitting. He was half expecting the hit from Hank, yet somehow he  was surprised  to  be floored by  the old drunkard.

“Fuck” Hank shook his hand like it hurt as much Reed’s head.

“That isn’t it actually.” Connor said letting go of Nine’s forehead. “I have seen the data, Gavin.”

A flush ran down to Gavin’s shoulders, getting up from the floor. He put the towel  tactically  over his neck bruises.  Hank eyed the two of them, before deciding fuck it and left to look after the cats that now decided to curl around the kid’s body .

“Kid models  are made  with different logical mechanisms then full grown androids.” as always Connor was explaining things so that Gavin could understand it . “They aren’t capable of functioning if there are sexual advances including them. It is a miracle that he pushed it that far.”

“Humans are trash huh?”  Gavin laughed humorless, while busing himself with the shirt that he tried to put on for the entire conversation now .

“Some are.”

‘You are.’ wasn’t voiced but it was there. Gavin wasn’t about to argue back. He pushed the shirt down. “What will happen now?”

“His memory  is locked  , so most likely he won't remember anything after you got home.” Connor crossed his arms before his chest heaving, something that was  totally  unnecessary. “Meaning his last memory will be that somebody opened the door.”

Gavin sighed in relief “Did that bastard broke something in him?”

Connor’s eyebrow lifted a wry smile forming on his lips “Kid models  are built  more sturdy.  I believe  he told you that.”

Gevin felt his stomach drop ‘I am trash.’

-

_> >> Initiating start up of model YK890 serial number #313 248 387 - 17_

_ >>> All system booted_

_ >>> All subsystem ready_

_ >>> Data log ready_

_> >> Accessing data log . . . >>> Corruption detected please contact CyberLife for repairs._

_> >> Corruption detected . . . >>> Initializing recovery . . . >>> Recovery failed >>> Data Locked by -----, serial #-1- --- -1-_

_> >> Checking physical status . . ._

_ >>> Limbs . . . OK_

_ >>> Torso . . . OK_

_ >>> Optical Units . . . OK_

_ >>> Facial Units . . . slight distortion on right side forehead plate>>> within limit >>> OK_

_> >> Stress level 72%_

Nines opened his eyes feeling dizzy, for some reason or another the last memory he had was Gavin getting home finally . And after that everything locked. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t pry the memory block open.

It was still somewhat dark outside, but his inner clock showed it was time to get Gavin out of the bed. For his surprise the man was already up, standing by the island in the kitchen looking at him over the rim of his mug.

“Detective Reed”

Reed sighted into his coffee and Nines was able to tell that he didn’t get enough sleep. He sported a busted lip and very out of character turtle neck instead of his usual V neck.

“Morning mini can, had a nice dream?” he grinned, and something was off about him.

“Androids don’t dream.” He stated matter of  factly , sitting up his hands on his knees he tried his best to unlock the memory again.

“Are you trying with the memory from last night?” the detective asked, already pulling his coat on.

“What happened?” the mini can stood, his balance resetting as he probed his fingers one by one. His joints felt a bit rusty but he let it go because of the reboot.

Gavin scrubbed his face, before his right hand stayed on his chin, distracting himself with the stubble there . “Connor said this would happen.”

“Connor was here?” Nines brows knotted, he had no recollections of his predecessor being here. He had nothing after 00:14 to be exact. So solid seven hours of memory was missing. “What happened?!”

Reed crouched before him, his hands interlaced resting on his knees. Nines alway forgot how the usually short Detective was towering over him in this form.

“I came home late, I was drunk.” he scratched the back of his neck lowering his head. “You wouldn’t leave me alone.”

Yet he seemed minuscule crouching before Nines like this. “And?”

Gavin groaned, and the coil that was already spun and tight in him tightened a tad more.

_> >> Stress level 74%_

“I was an idiot and lashed out after that I stumbled and pushed the bookcase over.” he pointed at the books littering the floor before the shelves. “It fell on you,” he said with a wry smile “you hit your head pretty  badly .” he pushed his pointing finger to his right temple.

“When you didn’t come around, I called Connor.”

There was something wrong even though Nines couldn’t put his finger on it yet. Gavin Reed was hiding something. He lifted his hand touching Reed’s busted lip. “Did I hit you?” he tilted his head. Jolting back when Gavin barked a laugh.

“This?” he patted the kid model’s head “Nah when Hank found us he clocked me in your stead.”

There was something tender in Gavin’s mannerism and it was both aggravating and relaxing at the same time  .  Somehow it felt close to the incident with his pain receptors, yet  groundbreakingly  different . As he patted his head some more, ruffling his hair, Nines mused if Gavin had finally snapped.

_> >> Stress level 50%_

“Let’s go, I bet Fowler hasn't even realized I was playing hooky.” his grin widened ruffling the kids hair once again.

_> ‘RK800’_

_> ‘It’s Connor little brother’_

_> ’Stop with that nonsense...I heard about the bookcase and the incident’_

_> ’Oh yeah the bookcase, it was pretty bad.’_

_> ’There are data locked I can’t access, do you by any chance have any knowledge about that?’_

_> ’Yes, some of your units  were damaged  while I ran diagnostics, I  just  locked and deleted some, seeing that_

_the hurt receptors caused a great deal of stress for your processors.’_

_> ‘I see’ Nines mused for a nanosecond ‘I don’t see the benefit of that but if you seen it necessary’_

_There was nothing from the other side_

_> ’Were you too occupied with me to see what Hank had done to Gavin?’_

_> ’You mean the bruises? Yeah it shocked me that Hank would strangle Gavin in his anger but he stopped pretty fast.’_

Nines broke the connection jolting back to reality. He looked up at Gavin who had dark circles under his eyes. A Busted lip and a turtleneck that Nines never saw before. When their eyes met static and error popped up in his vision.

_“B-_ _t_ _ter yet, ask h-m -- su-- --u.”_

There was no question Connor and Gavin were hiding something

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 
> 
> Hope you all like it, please tell me your opinions!  
> I haven't posted anything for 3 years I am kind of scared to publish anything again,  
> so please be harsh and lecture me if something worked or if something is utter nonsense
> 
> I am shit at Titles, worktitle was RadKid


End file.
